


The Hero Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The members of young justice head to Paris on a mission to save the world only to find two other heroes on the case. Ricky just wants Wally to notice her and Marinette wants Adrian to notice her. The team comes up with a plan including Nino and Alya. Can they get the two couples together in time?Super short chapters for ya'll.





	1. A City of Sadness for Two Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was written and finished on Wattpad a long while ago but apparently the books that I wrote are boring soooooooooooooooo yeah. 
> 
> Special thanks to the two Lisa's in my lofe for making this happen while I'm in the hospital. Love you Cherry and Rocky.(My two Lisa's last names)

Ricky P.O.V.

Ugh, Paris the city of love. The one person I love is flirting with every girl that crosses his path. We walked into the school that we would be attending. Immediately I was tackled by a girl that I could only assume was crazy. "So, your Ricky. I'm Chloe and I'm your new best friend." The girl said dragging me along to the locker room.

"Artemis help!" I yelled at my one of my longest friends. Artemis went up in front of Chloe and picked me up. 

"She is my friend and only my friend," Artemis growled. 

"Ugh, who are you supposed to be. By the way, your hair is so last season." Chloe said flipping her hair. Artemis started laughing. This can't be good.

"You're one to talk. Look at you. Yellow is so last year, you're obviously a brat, your hair has way too many split ends, and let's not get started on your pants. Do you shop in the dumpsters and get a five-dollar haircut? Let's go, Ricky. I'm Artemis by the way." I started laughing. We met up with the rest of our team to discuss strategy. We had to stop a man who was hurting people by making them evil using some sort of magic. We split up into two teams: Wally, Artemis, me then Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor. 

"Split up. We have to search around. Anyone that you find suspicious follows them for the whole day. We have to find this guy. Bats will be upset if anything bad happens or if we don't return with answers. Let's move." I said grabbing Artemis' hand and walking away. Wally trailed somewhat behind us. I looked back at him sighing. Will, he ever love me? Artemis being in a different grade than me walked away making me bump into another girl. "I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry. I wasn't paying attention, it's my first day, and I don't know where I'm going. I'm so sorry." I said to the girl picking up my stuff and her's trying to make it up to her.

"Wow, Marinette I think we found someone who apologizes more than you." A girl with darker skin said helping me up to my feet. "I'm Alya and this is Marinette. She's the clumsy one. You two will get along great." She said laughing. Marinette smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Rochelle but, I prefer Ricky. I'm also hopeless." I said pointing to the redhead that I love with all of my heart. 

"Looks like you girls might be twins. Mari here is hopelessly in love with blondie over there. What if we somehow make them jealous? Then, they'll fight for love. You both just have to find a guy who isn't going to be dating you but, you've got to hang around them a lot. Oh boy, the plans are coming. Go, now." Alya said making her point clear jealousy is perfect. Whenever I hang out with another guy Wally glares at them. I just need to avoid Wally and make my point clear that I'm not messing around.

Mari gave me a good suggestion on who to hang out with all I had to do was make Wally take the bait.


	2. Holy Crap I'm In Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting happens and disaster strikes heavy on the DIS!

Wally P.O.V.

Who does that guy think he is? He's talking to Ricky and she's laughing! I'm the only one who should hear that laugh. That dumb ass boy is going to get it. "Hey, Ricky and other. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said with an urgent stare.

"Wally, is it important? I'm talking to Nathaniel right now." Ricky said with some sort of sass. I shook my head no and walked away. Ricky continued talking to the guy but, she looked sad. I probably ruined everything for her. I can't help it I lo... like her. How am I denying that I'm in fricken love with her in my own brain? I walked into some blonde guy who fell down.

"Sorry, that was totally my fault," I said offering a hand. He got up and was looking at a blue-haired girl. "Who are you looking at?" I asked looking over at the girl who was talking to Ricky. What if he liked Ricky? 

"Marinette. She keeps hanging out with this guy. She's never talked to him before so, why is she starting now?" He asked. 

"Yeah, that's what I call jealousy. If you don't want her hanging out with this other guy then, ask her out." I said as if stating the obvious. The only thing was that we were both in the same situation. We both liked a girl, the girl started hanging out with someone else, we both realized that we like this girl as more than just a friend. 

"You're right, I should tell her how I feel. I don't think she likes me anymore though. She admitted her feelings so many times without even knowing it and I've turned her down knowing how she feels. If she's hanging out with Luka of all people than she obviously hates me. I'm Adrien by the way." He said confessing everything to me.

"I'm Wally. I just realized the same thing. I love my best friend Ricky and I don't know how to tell her." I said laughing. All of a sudden there was a warning bell going off. I went to find Ricky. She and Artemis were in their outfits ready to go.

"What are you waiting for Baywatch? Let's go." Artemis said with her bow and arrow ready. I changed and joined the girls in a fight against a guy who was asking for some weird idem. A miraculous.


	3. Taken Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma and surprises?

Adrien P.O.V.

Luka was akumitized. Take that Mari! He's not good for you. An arrow grazed my cheek. I flipped out of the way. "Hey! You almost hit me." I yelled up at a blonde girl in a green costume.

"I know. I was aiming for you. You're evil scum! Now stand still." The girl yelled at me.

"No, you don't get it. I'm a hero like you. Cat Noir. One of the two heroes of Paris. Lady Bug and Cat Noir. You've never heard of us?" I asked putting my hands in the air.

"Robin! Have you heard of them? A little warning would have been nice!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry, Arty. Life is full of disappointments and I'm one of 'em. This must be one of the attackers of Paris. Trace it back to the source: Hawkmoth." A little girl said dressed in red, black and yellow.

"You know who Hawkmoth is but you don't know the heroes of Paris?" I asked confused. Lady Bug showed up just in time.

"Who are they?" LB asked looking at the two girls.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and I'm Artemis." The blonde girl said. 

"Robin, as in Batman's partner?" LB asked excitedly. Robin nodded her head yes. "Thank God! I got your message. If you have any theories on who Hawkmoth is then I'd be happy to hear them." Really? She was going to replace me with a bird.

"After the fight. I was nervous you wouldn't take me seriously because of my height." Robin admitted scratching behind her neck. "They've got the victim down. Do your thing." Robin said pointing to Luka. "Don't worry Cat Noir, I intend to have you be a part of the conversation. I am the daughter of the world's greatest detective." She added giggling. She's like a little kid. I might actually like having her around.

Le Timeskip {Oh my glob! I frenched. Did ya see that Lisa? Okay, Lisa just slapped me.}

"I have one major theory. I know who both of you are of course. I'll go over it individually with both of you at your houses. Starting with Kitty." She said walking off. I got back to my house to have a black haired girl sitting in my room. "Hey, you're Adrien or kitty." She said looking at me with a smile. Plagg flew out of my jacket.

"Rochelle?" Plagg asked flying over to her. What's going on?


	4. Fu Says What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwamis reunite and confusion ensues.

Ricky P.O.V.

Plagg came flying up to me.

"I only know Plagg from experience. I still have my miraculous. I just don't use it. I got it when I was two. Fu knew I would do good so, he gave me one. Now for my theory. Your dad is Hawkmoth. Even Hawkmoth can akumatize himself. It's simple, grab an item use the power and get yourself akumatized. Your father isn't who you think he is. He's on to you as well." I said making Adrien go into shock. 

"Kid the girls got a point. I can sense another kwami in the area and it isn't hers." My kwami Feathers flew out of my jacket pocket. "Feathers!" Plagg yelled hugging Feathers tightly.

"I believe you. I'll call Ladybug. We should all find a way to stop him. He won't expect you so you can go in first." Adrien said with a forced smile.

"I know how it feels to find out a family member is doing badly. My uncle was a bad man he killed and raped people. I brought him to justice. You can do the same. I'm sure Bats won't mind taking you in." I said hugging him. "I'm Rochelle or Ricky for short." I was happy that he was happy for real now. 

"What's your miraculous?" He asked looking me up and down.

"My ring." I said climbing up on the window. "Call LB. I'm gonna talk to her and we can all meet up tonight. I sent most of my team back home. It's going to be four of us versus him." I said hopping out. Me, Adrien, Marionette, and Wally. This is going to be a bumpy ride.


	5. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes meet.

Marinette P.O.V.

The girl said she would meet me and she's late. "Hey!" A female voice yelled. I jumped off of my seat on the balcony. There was a girl with a green hoodie and black leggings. "I talked to your kitty friend. I'm Ricky by the way." The girl said shaking my hand. "Where's Tikki?" Tikki came flying out of my purse.

"Rochelle! Feathers!" Tikki squealed when a kwami came out of the jacket.

"While the reunion is going on let me explain. I think Gabrielle Agreste is Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth can akumitize himself. My father is very close to him. I can get on another level with the Agreste family if you want. I know it's true. Trust me." Ricky said. It was amazing I believed her. I trusted her.

"Let's go meet a kitty." I said before transforming. She transformed too and her costume was black and blue. We ran to meet Cat Noir and someone else. There was a boy with a lightning bolt on his chest but his costume was black not yellow. 

Wally P.O.V.

"Let's go over the plan. Miss Hacks-a-lot will get into the security system at the Agreste's place, we'll zero in on anything suspicious, find Hawkey and get out. Sound good." I said looking at the others.

"Awesome. Alright, we need to do proper introductions. I'm Nightwing."

"Kid Flash."

"Cat Noir."

"Ladybug."

"Great now let's get moving." Ricky said getting us moving. Taking out the security was child's play for Nightwing. What was hard was finding what we needed. The entrance to his cave was in his designing room. The only problem was that Gabrielle was in that room. "Well, my miraculous works differently than all of yours. Mine lasts longer and I can go invisible." Ricky said scratching the back of her neck. This was going to be a wild ride.


	6. No One Can Say What We're Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky gets stabbed and friends go missing.

Ricky P.O.V.

Wally pulled me aside before I went in. We were on the roof when alarms went off. I went invisible and grabbed Wally so he wasn't seen either. Wally ran us inside to see the two heroes in their normal form getting grabbed by robots. "Noooooooo," I yelled out as I saw my new friends being taken. The robots fired at us and Wally got us out of there. "We have to go back! they could get killed!" I yelled crying.

"He has no proof, not without these," Wally said holding out both of the miraculous. I transformed and he changed out of his costume. "Ricky, why do you think that you can stop him? He's the worst person that we could ever face. We are alone in this now. Just the two of us." Wally said looking down and grabbing my hands in his. My face must have been burning red.

"I know what to do, only their miraculous can be used to stop Hawkmoth so we use them and stop Hawkmoth," I said getting an idea of what to do. Wally put the ring on his finger as Plagg came out. I put my hair in pigtails and put the earrings in. "Hey, Tikki and Plagg. We need your help in defeating Hawkmoth, he has Adrian and Marinette." The two kwamis looked upset and disappointed. We transformed and made our way back to the house.

Wally P.O.V.

Ricky set off into the night looking for signs of her new friends at the Agrestes' house. When she came out she was crying, bleeding, and in her civilian clothes. "Rochelle!" I yelled speeding toward her. 

"Help... me... please," Ricky said before passing out. I carried her to the hotel we were staying at and wrapped up the wounds on her arms and stomach. She woke up two hours later. "W...wally?" Ricky called out softly. 

"Breathe, breathe Ricky. I'm here." I said sitting beside her. She groaned and pulled me into the bed. "Ricky?" She put her finger on my lips and I gulped under her confusing behavior. She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. Her fingers wove themselves in my hair and I put my arms around her waist. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you, I wanted to say it so many times. I almost died tonight, I figured that now is as good of a time as any. I love you with all of my heart Wally West." She said curling into my chest.

"I love you too Rochelle Grayson. With all of my heart, soul, and body." I said wrapping my arms tighter around her. Never leave me, Ricky, never leave me. 

"Sleep Wally, we can worry in the morning," Ricky said laughing. I noticed that I had tensed up. I relaxed and pecked her on the nose before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	7. It's Up to You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Ricky each have a plan.

Marionette P.O.V.

My earrings were missing and Adrien was awake and pacing next to me. He came over when I got up. We were in a darker room and trapped. "You're awake! My ring is gone." He said clearly upset for letting his ring out of his grasp.

"The others, Ricky, is she okay?" I asked. I was worried about her. There was a buzzing from my pocket. I picked it up and opened a flip phone that had a mysterious number on it. "Hello?"

"Mari, listen to me, it's Ricky. I have the miraculous. Wally and I are coming to get you. For now, talk things out with Adrien." Ricky hung up.

"It was Ricky, she must have slipped this into my pocket. she told us to talk things out and that she would get us." I said to Adrien who was pacing again. "Relax, she'll save us. I know she will." I said with one hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that, are you disappointed that it's me?" He asked sinking to the ground.

"I would never be disappointed," I said. curling up next to him.

"Thank you, Mari." He said putting an arm around me. It felt right. Like something was missing and now it's here. There was a bang coming from outside the room. "Do you think it's them?" He asked.

"If it isn't then we're in trouble," I said before the banging was gone. We slept in each other's company.

Ricky P.O.V.

"She sounded nervous. I'm going in." I said approaching the manor with a new sense of weariness. I knocked on the door and the gate opened. "Hello, Mr. Agreste. My name is Rochelle Grayson, I'm Bruce Wayne's ward. Bruce wanted me to see if I could talk to Adrien, Is he home?" I asked.

"No, he is out doing a shoot. You are a model correct?" He asked.

"Part-time," I said smiling.

"You would probably look great with my son. In pictures that is." He said scanning me up and down.

"That's what Bruce wanted me to talk to you about. He wanted to see if you were done working on your female line of clothing so that we could model it together." I said.

"I'll give you my work number and we can stay in touch." He said giving me a rectangular card and shooing me out of the room. Little did he know feathers was in camo made and still in the room. Let's see what you got birdie. I connected my mind to hers and saw what she saw.


	8. If You're Okay, Raise Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to retire?

Ricky P.O.V.

Feathers phased through walls trying to find out where Adrien and Mari were. She got to a room that looked dome-like in structure when she approached the center of the room a window opened up and it looked like a butterfly. She searched around the room and found a locked door. When she unlocked it she found a cage in the corner with Adrien and Mari in it. Feathers approached and banging resounded from outside of the room. She ran out and I never got to see what happened. Well, now is as good of a time as any. I transformed and Wally did along with me. Wally didn't look good with a blond wig on him. Ready or not Hawkmoth here we come.

Marionette P.O.V.

The banging got louder and there was shouting from outside. The kwami I saw earlier let us out of the cage and was soon gone as someone yelled, "Feathers wings up!" Nightwing came in and gave us our miraculous and phased us out of the building. Kid Flash was outside with a box with Hawkmoth's miraculous inside. Gabriel Agreste was outside in handcuffs being pulled to the car by the police. Sabrina's dad was looking at us. Ricky and Wally were out of costume and we all looked in grief at the scene before us. Ricky whispered something into Wally's ear and took Adrien's hand and squeezed. He hugged her and cried. He lost both of his parents. No one left to take care of him. I couldn't imagine what he's feeling right now. Ricky could though, she doesn't have her real parents either. I guess Paris doesn't need us anymore.


	9. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAWAGE!

Adrien P.O.V.

I moved to Gotham with Mari after a few years. We had graduated. Paris didn't need us anymore. We revealed our identities and ran away to where Ricky was in her last year of high school and Wally was desperately waiting for her. There was a party in Wayne Manor. My adoptive mother Selina Kyle got married to Bruce so we were moving in. I got an apartment to share with Mari. Wally was in the corner with Riley and some others talking. There was music playing in the background and once we were all introduced to each other we all went out onto the dancefloor. 

Ricky P.O.V.

I dragged Wally up onto the stage and we danced our hearts out. I was in a blue romper and sneakers. We danced until the Beetles came on. We choreographed something when we were younger. We instantly remembered and started. Wally sang loud and annoyingly pitchy. 

"Oh yeah, I tell you somethin' I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." He was twenty now and was still like a child to me. I smiled to myself as I recounted all of the reasons I was thankful for him. He was funny, lovable, and sensitive. Everything I could have asked for.

"Oh please say to me you'll let me be your man. And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now, let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." He sang twirling me. Everyone was impressed when his voice changed to natural instead of obnoxious. I didn't even know he could sing. Roy winked at me and I knew this was his fault. He obviously knew.

"And when I touch you. I feel happy inside it's such a feelin' that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. Yeah, you got that somethin' I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." I sang with him. He smiled 

"Yeah, you got that somethin' I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. And when I touch you. I feel happy inside it's such a feelin' that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. Yeah, you got that somethin' I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." He sang lonesome.

"Yeah, you got that somethin' I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin' I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." I finished with him. That's when he did something I least expected. He...

Artemis P.O.V.

Hearing all of the clappings from outside was insane. I already knew what was going on but, I didn't want to miss it. Adrien and Mari were secretly engaged. I hope this isn't a disaster.


	10. I Want To Hold Your Hand pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the End Times

Ricky P.O.V.

Wally was down on one knee in front of me. "Rochelle Mary Grayson will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Wally asked. I cried and nodded vigorously. He laughed and slid the ring onto my finger. We kissed and everyone clapped. It all happened so fast. Across the room, Adrien and Mari were smiling and clapping. I ran over to Mari and gave her a hug. We had become closer over the years. Mari, Artemis and I were constantly talking to each other. We had discussed Adrien and Mari getting married. They were both shocked when they found out each other's identities. To us, it was all obvious.

Adrien P.O.V.

I ran to Ricky and I told her about Mari and myself's engagement. Ricky was overjoyed and asked if she could help plan it. Mari and I nodded. She jumped around the room until Wally could contain her. She was a bundle of joy and I loved every minute of it. Maybe losing my dad those few years back was good for me. I now have so many good people in my life. They can all help me move on with my life. I have my fiance, my sister, and Wally. My new life has begun but, it's not like I left everything behind. Alya and Nino are protecting the city that I grew up in and I still have connections to the people there. Nothing can get in the way of the future. Mari has her dream job and I have my dream life. Everything is perfect.


End file.
